


Memories

by Subjective



Category: Predators (2010)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Angst, Childhood Trauma, Cultural Differences, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Interspecies Relationship(s), Language Barrier, M/M, Maybe Interspecies Romance, Morality, Protectiveness, Temporary Amnesia, Very maybe Interspecies Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subjective/pseuds/Subjective
Summary: Jake is 15 years old. He has got a rough life and in addition he is taken from his home god knows where.This story will envelope very slowly and there will be merely anything about sex, so if you came here only for "alien fucking human", leave now.





	1. Awakening

He remembered... This voice... He can't take it... Not anymore... Please stop...

"Dad, please stop!" He cried.

 

He stirred as he felt wind blowing at his face. Did he forget to close the window? He just wanted to sleep... He was so tired. He hoped his dad would come to his room and close it so he could go back to dreamland, but it never happened. He started searching blindly for his sheets with hands to cover more of himself, but there was no sheet on him. He reached under thinking that they were there... but nothing was under him. There was no bet or floor on which he used to sleep. It seemed that he was flying. Air was so cold, but the feeling of being weghtless overwhelmed him. Stop! Something was not right. He shouldn't have been flying. He wasn't some kind of bird, was he? He opened his eyes slowly, disoriented. Then he forced them open when he registered in the corner of eye white color of clouded sky.

Was he really flying... **NO! HE WAS FALLING!**

At that he started to panic. Where was he? How did he end up here? He didn't remember. Anyway it shouldn't be bothering him at that exact moment. HE WAS FALLING. He started flailing with his limbs with panic raised in his heart. After a moment he tried to calm himself. He knew panic would do nothing good at this situation and he should start looking for something to save his lithe body from crashing against the hard ground. He looked under himself. He saw his plained red shirt which he used to wear every day, sandy trousers and black material shoes. Than he found crimson liquid on his left hand. When he focused he found the same liquid on the middle of his shirt. But it wasn't the only weird thing. His clothes were also very crumpled and dirty. Next was backpack which he didn't recognise. On his torso was it's clasp with red light. It was closed tight and he couldn't budge it open. He looked farther under himself and saw a snowy forest. Something like taiga and it was big that it was all over the visible horizon. It was getting closer dangerously quickly.

After few moments he heard the clasp emiting some weird sound which was getting higher and higher. And suddenly the backpack opened and a parachute fell from it slowing down his falling. But it was still too quick. He watched with fear in his eyes as his legs started brushing against crowns of trees. After a while he dipped completely into the forest, but he didn't land on ground. The parachute caught a brunch and he was hanging upside down from the tree something about 10 feet above the suface. Trees in environment like this should be much shorter, he thought. There was no brunch nor trunk he could reach. He wanted to get down so he started flailing to break the brunch which was keeping him from falling to the ground. He stopped when he heard a snap. And than another one. He prepared himself to fall and after a moment the brunch broke under his weight. His hands first made contact with the ground slightly absorbing the force of fall, but despite this his head still hit the ground pretty hard. His vision blurred and he moaned in pain. He tried to stand up, but as fast as he got up he fell again into the snow covering the ground. After a moment he passed out, his body relaxing as he fell into bliss of unconsciousness.


	2. The Knife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers! Sorry that I update this story so rarely, but I had no will to write, but here it is!

Jake wakes up feeling warm at front but cold at his back. He doesn’t really want to wake up, but he has no other way right now. He just wants to curl into the warmth in front of him and sleep, but instead he opens his eyes in a fluttering action. His blurry vision cannot recognize any of shapes he sees. But after few seconds he is able to distinguish the most primal ones. He sees brown pillars surrounding him. Than he reminds himself he is in that damn forest so they must be trees. In front of him is a glowing with an orange color, changing shape, he bets it is fire, so it must be some campfire. Than he starts to hear voices. Someone is talking. His vision clears from any blur and now he can see sharply everything. The voices are coming from left so he turns his head in this direction and he sees three people sitting in a triangle on two logs, chatting with each other. The nearest to him is a white-skinned man wearing a combat fatigue. The clothes are colored in forest camo. Next is an also white-skinned woman wearing a red, leather jacket, with brown hair tied in a ponytail. She also wears black jeans which are tight around her legs. On feet she wears black heels, what seems to make no sense for this type of environment she entered. And the last one was a black-skinned man with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black treks. They started laughing, what made Jake smile a little. He tried to push himself up on his elbows, but failed cradling his head in his arms as it started to hurt unbearably. He felt under his hand that a cloth was wrapped around his head, probably a bandage.

“Hey, look. Somebody is finally awake.” the black man exclaims with a little smirk. Instantly all eyes are turned to Jake, who is clutching his head in agony, but the soldier seems to quickly lose interest and turns his back to the boy. The woman stands up and walks towards him to check if something bad is happening.

“Hey, kiddo. You fell pretty badly recently, so sorry for the pain, but we’ve got no painkillers.” she tells trying to turn his attention away from the pain and rubbing a hand against his arm. When the pain subsides he unwraps his head from his hands and turns to look at her.

“W-Where are we?” he asks with a shaky voice. And the woman answers with a smile.

“I don’t know. No one knows to be exact.” the answer is left with silence for a pretty one minute, which Jake uses to collect his thoughts and to build another question.

“So how did you guys end up here?” he asks. This time his voice was steady an certain. He change his position to a sitting one and crosses his legs.

“Just like you.” answers the soldier still his back facing Jake, but his head slightly turned to the right. “Woke up in the air, with those fucking parachutes.”

“What’s your name?” the woman asks the boy, trying to change the topic.

“Jake” he answers, giving up the topic ‘cause it wouldn’t lead any further. “And yours, guys?”

“My name is Martha…” She says putting her hand on her chest. “…and this is Carl…” she continues the same hand pointing the black-skinned man. He answers with a lift of his hand in a welcoming gesture “…and this is Trevor.” Now she was pointing the soldier. He only nods.

“Are there more people like us?” the teen asks.

“Except you, we found only one guy… but he was already dead. His parachute didn’t open, he probably died on the spot.” tells Carl.

“Jesus Carl! He’s just a kid!” says indignant Martha.

“I think he’s through more than hearing some rough stories! Look at his shirt! It’s all in blood! And the knife that was lying near him! Do you think it’s coincidence?!” He excuses.

“It’s nothing, seriously. I’ve heard worse things than that… What? What knife?” asks Jake. Martha stands up and goes somewhere behind one of logs on which she was sitting. She bends and reaches out for something. Than she straightens and Jake sees she’s got something in her hand. She approaches him again and shows him the item. It was his father’s knife. The characteristic handmade wooden handle with engraved “1973”. The whole blade was covered in blood.

“Do you recognize this?” she asks, her eyes now cold.

“Y-yes. Of course I do. It’s my dad’s. He used to skin his prey with it.” he claims and starts to think how the knife ended up with him. His dad has never left the knife anywhere and especially has never borrowed it for more than few minutes. It was his treasure. Jake sometimes thought that his father loved the thing more than his own son. He can't remind himself anything from the past few days.

"Your dad is a hunter?" asks Martha.

"A good one." ads the teen.

“So maybe it’s the cause why it is so dirty.” nearly whispers Carl.

“Maybe…” she answers her voice uncertain and quiet, her mind not focused on present. Trevor was totally uninterested in the conversation and started playing with his own military knife, throwing it at the ground between his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the change of tenses, but I think present tenses will add some dynamics. And again forgive me my mistakes and don't be shy in correcting them. Even in notes :P


	3. Dtai'kai'-dte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it is only an introduction to the further events that are going to happen.

H’chak is staring at his two comrades who are preparing for the hunt. But he doesn’t really focuses on them. He thinks about something else. For the first time he will see humans alive. They are not as challenging as hard meats but they are an intelligent form of life none the less. He has been learning a lot about the species. They are the finest thing that came from under the hands of Engineers. Those little fragile bodies hid so much in them. He couldn’t wrap his mind around any idea how did those sensitive beings survived for so long, and in addition colonized their planet with only their very primitive technology. There are species on the Earth that are tougher than humans are, but somehow they, instead of dying, fought their place on the top of the food chain in every environment. And now H’chak will see, what those creatures are worth.

“The hunt begins soon,” claims Than-guan. He’s the oldest at the hunt. He is a great warrior known in almost all clans for his bravery and honor, but rumors say he is becoming weaker and weaker every cycle. He is sharpening his sword, a side of it is shattered after one of battles with hard meats.

“What do we know about our prey?” asks Setg’in. He’s the strongest and the largest at the hunt, but also impetuous, impatient and stubborn. He would do anything to get his kill and H'chak thinks it will lose him on his path some day. Now he is checking his wristblades if the mechanism responsible for extending them isn’t broken.

“All of them are fine warriors. All of them have got many kills,” explains Than-guan. “We observed their doings and every single one of them killed some great warriors of their species.” The answer is left with silence for a few long minutes. Suddenly one of spy drones comes back and lands in front of Than-guan with a low pulsating sound.

“What’s happening?” asks H’chak. Than-guan checks his wristpad and the drone flies away.

“The drone found them. Four of them are alive, one died due to parachute failure. They made their camp 3000 noks ahead of us.” he answers with an emotionless voice. “I think it’s time to move out.” he continues and puts on his bio-mask.

“Time for the hunt to begin,” adds Setg’in in a threatening tone also putting his bio-mask on. H’chak does the same and waits for his comrades to start walking. When they do, he joins them and readies his combi-stick.

‘Ready or not, here we come.’ he thinks as they go deeper in the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it despite its length and also I hope to add the next chapter this week.


	4. UFO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so big delay, but I had a great writer's block. I just didn't want this story to be too childish (as if it isn't already). I hope you'll like this chapter because I worked on it very hard. Have a nice reading and a great day. See'ya.

“Jake”

“Huh?” he asks confused as his dad jerked him out of his thoughts. The teen puts his gaze on his dad who is looking at him.

“Are you going to help me with starting the fire? Or are we gonna sit in here ‘till we freeze to death?” The old man asks rhetorically holding a flint to him, kneeling beside the stack of sticks prepared to be burned. Fuck this is icy. His dad always had some insane ideas, but going hunting in Alaska during a winter is the most screwed up idea he invented. The only clothing they had was some hunting fatigues and a moose fur. Oh, of course… moose. There was none. They’ve been in here for two days and they saw none. He grabbed the flint and stood up brushing the snow off of his legs.

“It was your idea to come here, so don’t blame me for the frost.” the teen barks back kneeling and preparing a place to set a fire.

Then he feels a sharp pain in his shoulder as his father punched him with full force. “What did you say?!” he asked with a raised voice. He puts his fist up to hit his son again, but then something happened. Suddenly they hear some growls and the elder man turns his head to see what is happening. In the exact moment, two wolves jump at him and start ripping through his clothes and skin, fresh blood splattering on snow, melting it and creating puddles. Jake quickly crawls away his eyes widened in shock and fear. He starts to blindly look for the double-barrel they brought with them, but he can’t find it.

And then he hears another growl, but it is right behind his back. The teen turns around as the third wolf jumps at him, the impact of its body hitting his, making him fall on his back. He tries to push the attacker away but with no positive result. The offender snaps its jaws few inches from his nose and it makes the boy more determined to fight for his life. Still pushing with full force he searches with his eyes for a useful item which would help him get rid of the assaulting wolf. Then he finds his father’s knife near him, but it was out of his reach. With all his strength he kicks the wolf in the stomach and pushes it away and scrambles for the blade. He is almost touching it with the tips of his fingers… Almost got it…

And as close as he was to his godsend he feels a sharp pain in his neck and something pulls him away by it. It was the wolf which seemingly recovered quickly from the kick and jumped to his neck. The attacker sliced its fangs through his throat and a huge stream of blood poured out of the wound. He opened his mouth to scream, but no sound escaped him. The last image he saw was his dad being ripped to pieces by beasts…

 

Jake wakes up with a startle. He is sleeping on a ground near the campfire. He sees Carl crouched by him, his hand on his shoulder.

“Finally. You shouted while you were sleeping and woke all of us” the man tells with a soft smirk. “Had a bad dream, didn’t you?” he asks, rubbing his hand up and down the teen’s arm.

“Sorry” the boy apologizes wiping his sleepy eyes.

“Don’t worry. We would have to get up by an hour anyway” Carl answers, patting Jake’s shoulder. “Now, get up and prepare to move out. We have a long way ahead of us” he continues and stands up.

“What? Why?” Jake asks with confusion. He stands up and brushes off his clothes of dirt.

“Trevor saw something flying this night. Something like UFO or another kind of shit” the man answers, crossing his arms on his chest.

“And why would we believe him?” The teen continues asking.

“Because yesterday I saw it too.”


	5. Chapter 5

H’chak is moving from one crown of a tree to another and staying as silent as possible. The only thing that was hearable was the noise of falling snow from the branches on which he landed with each jump and exhalations of air from the hellhounds which they took to test the humans’ combat abilities. They were only 500 noks away from them an the drone told that they were not moving from their camp. Soon he would see human with his own naked eye and see it fight for death or life with the hellhounds and then he would hunt the most honorable down and take its scull as a trophy, which he will then polish it and place it at a distinguished place in his collection. It will be a mark of his bravery and wisdom.

At that exact moment his thoughts land on his comrades, which hunt for the same cause, but in different purpose. They want to be attractive to females. The mating season is coming and they want to have as many honorable trophies as possible. And the second most honorable prey after the hard meat are humans. H’chak wants to pretend that he is normal Yautja so he has to hunt too. But he doesn’t want to impress women. He is something that his clan sees as a taboo, a degeneration. The warrior is interested… in mating with males. The homosexuality among Yautjas is a great sin and every homosexual hunter is punished with castration. H’chak is lucky because his elders were merciful and let him keep his gonads, but in return he has to mate like a normal member of their clan, so he had to hunt to gain respect from females too. But the problem is that it is hard for him to get aroused during the mating. That’s why he didn’t sire any offspring.

Suddenly his thoughts are shattered as the hellhounds start barking and scowling. They smell humans, we are close, he thought. And soon after they bump into a camp, seemingly forbidden, but not for long. They watch from trees and observe the environment for any sign of movement, but there is none despite the moving crowns of trees and hellhounds.

“Where are they?” Setg’in asks, irritation glowing in his voice. He moves to Than-guan and points an accusing finger at him. “You told us that they were not moving”

“I don’t know. The drone told that they would be here.”  Than-guan answers his voice is confused. The technology hardly ever disappointed him in the past so it was surprise to him to find out that their prey isn’t where it was supposed to be.

“I’ve got some tracks here.” H’chak informs. He sees through the infrared the remaining heat of their feet. “They were here few minutes ago. The fire is still burning in the campfire.” He points to the burning pile of wood. Then he turns the way he saw tracks leading and said “They went this way, if we are quick we will get them in a fraction of a second.”

“Let the hellhounds lose!” Setg’in says. And with that the animals run straight into the darkness. The largest Yautja steps in front of them and lets out a ferocious roar which could be probably heard in kilometers away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the break, but I had to think about, what way I would like this story to go. The story truly begins in no more than 3 chapters. I hope you will enjoy it and of course...  
> Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story, so I would be grateful for your reviews and corrections of my mistakes. English isn't my native language, so please forgive me for every dumb mistake I make. Don't be scared of criticism, it helps me improving this story (and my writing skills) in future.


End file.
